


Flashcards

by unapologeticregret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, Exam Study, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, My First AO3 Post, OOC, Oneshot, i'm gonna regret this so much, it's a total joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologeticregret/pseuds/unapologeticregret
Summary: It turns out making flashcards is a great way to study for upcoming exams, just not in the way you'd normally think ;)





	Flashcards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3 and I have a feeling I'm going to regret this so badly. Oh boy, is anyone even going to see this probably not  
> Wow good job selling yourself there

“It’s gonna be cold,” Hinata singsongs. The old swing in the distance creaks its agreement.

“If we’re gonna study for exams, why don’t we do it inside?” Kageyama grumbles irritably. “Then I wouldn’t have had to look like a bloated bag of water and skin all day. Do you know how hot it was sitting in class?”

“Stop acting like you’re the only one who had to suffer. Besides,” Hinata beams, “it’s way worse when you have an active bladder.”

Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to shake the horrifying mental image from his mind. He can’t. When he looks up again, he sees Hinata’s stupid smiling face as he holds up a number of flashcards. _No_ , he groans inwardly. Just thinking about the upcoming exams makes him want to impale himself on the rusty fence nearby. “Exams suck,” he declares, “and exam study is probably even worse.”

Hinata fakes an offended face. “I tried to make it fun this time.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes but decides to humour him. “Okay, what are the rules?”

His face instantly lights up again. _It’s amazing how fast his mood changes_ , Kageyama thinks to himself, careful not to say it out loud.

“So you’re probably wondering why I got you to wear so many layers,” he grins devilishly.

“I just asked before, idiot!”

Hinata ignores the quip and says, “Not only is it cold outside”— Kageyama glares at him to get to the point —“but I thought we could make flashcards more fun by, um, every time we get an answer right the other person has to take one piece of clothing off, and if they get it wrong the other person has to put something back on. And in between questions, you can have one minute of ‘ _exhibition time_ ’ if you want, which I’m sure you’ll figure out.

“That is also why the game is called ‘Flashcards’. Get it? _Flash_ cards?” He giggles mischievously.

“Ask a question!”

“What is the English definition of ‘trinity’?”

“Um… tri… is it… something to do with three?”

“Maybe…” Hinata fiddles with the top button of his blazer, which is unsurprisingly hanging by a thread.

“A group of three people or things!”

In his excitement, he forgets about the volatile button, and it pops off comically. Hinata shrugs and peels off the blazer, placing it gingerly on the ground. “You’ve never been this fast at answering before, Kageyama-kun,” he comments.

“Shut up! What is the definition of ‘hullabaloo’?”

Hinata looks flummoxed. “Is that even a word?”

“You wrote the questions!”

“Um… a _hullabaloo_ is an… instrument of torture used only on students in class who cannot accurately answer a question.”

Kageyama shakes his head in defeat. “It means ‘a fuss; a commotion’. What am I supposed to do, put on _your_ blazer?”

“If you do,” Hinata deadpans, “all the other buttons will pop off too.”

“Hurry up with the questions,” Kageyama sighs, too tired to get triggered, and eager to see Hinata’s slight, naked body shivering in the cold.

 

“Goddamn it, just one more shirt,” Kageyama breathes against Hinata’s ear. Clouds begin to gather, signalling that it’s almost time for the sun to shut up shop for the day, and they have to hold each other close to prevent contracting hypothermia. Not that they would know what the word means.

“O-k-k-kay, define ‘hypothermia’,” Hinata shivers, the increasing blueness of his skin contrasting with the orange of his hair.

“Something worth worrying about,” Kageyama shakes his head. “The condition of having abnormally low body temperature.”

Hinata turns to the side dramatically, as if gazing into a different time-stream. “S-somehow I’m getting the feeling that there’s someone out there who is v-very surprised you got that c-c-correct.”

“Are you sure you want to take your shirt off? We should continue tomorrow.”

“N-no, I… should be fine,” comes the reply, and he takes his last shirt off.

Immediately, Kageyama’s warm lips are there to thaw as much of Hinata’s frozen skin as he can. He marks a burning trail from Hinata’s belly button to his mouth, kissing all over to make sure he doesn’t freeze to death. He really does care about Hinata — he’s just not always so great at showing it. Hinata moans despite himself, and it comes out shaky.

“One minute is up; you have to s-stop now,” he says with less conviction than a child announcing they’ve finished eating all their vegetables. He is slightly less colder now. What a coincidence. Even still, Kageyama folds himself over Hinata’s back to shield him from the cold, darkening sky.

“You are such an idiot. Define ‘restraint’.”

“Oh, I know this one! Restraint is ‘knowing when to stop’! Wait…”

Kageyama grins nastily, pulling his last shirt off too. When they kiss, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes through the clearing. If you listened closely enough, you could almost hear the old swing set egging them on. _There’s not a lot you can do in a minute_ , Kageyama wants to scream at it. But he knows that’s not true. Just that an abandoned grove behind someone’s house is not the best place to try something risqué.

“T-Tobio, I’m too impatient and cold to keep playing Flashcards…”

Rather than replying, Kageyama gives Hinata an invigorating kiss, pushing him backwards onto their pile of clothes, covering both of them as best he can. Now sheltered underneath their dead-skin-cell infused clothing, their movements are more agile and frantic, grinding on each other so aggressively it hurts.

“Shouyou…”

“Mm…”

When they finally emerge from their warm — or rather, _hot —_ cocoon they are completely naked, all thoughts of flashcards and exams discarded and forgotten. Their lips are incredibly swollen, as if they’d both tried to do the Kylie Jenner lip challenge one too many times. Laying on the ground between them are their school uniforms, a total of seventeen extra shirts, and a dirty A-cup bra that probably used to be white, but has taken on a sludge-brown patina with age. Both of them look down, and then up at each other.

“I’m warm now,” Hinata murmurs.

“Are you thinking the same thing as I am?”

Hinata bites his lip excitedly. “I think so!” he screams.

So he jumps onto Kageyama’s waiting back and the two of them scuttle off into the sunset like an eight-legged, two-headed abomination.

Without their clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was thinking about the concept of Hangman, and how literally the whole point of the game is to HANG SOME POOR GUY, so I thought, "Why not stripping instead?"  
> Sorry you had to read that (even though you technically brought it on yourself).  
> But thanks?


End file.
